


Freezing

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jack being Jack, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: “You okay over there?” Sam questioned quietly, squeezing you to assure you were feeling comfortable.“Yeah,” you sighed. “Just… you know… Thinking. Just thinking. ”“About?”Did you mean to kiss me back there?





	Freezing

You couldn’t help but laugh loudly at Dean’s failed attempts at protecting his face from the snowballs Jack excitedly aimed at him along with you.

It was the Nephilim’s first time seeing snow and, honestly, you were all happy playing with him there. After all that you’ve been through, the boy deserved some snowball fight.

“Come on, Dean,” you giggled. “You’re letting a kid beat you up?!”

“That’s not a fair fight,” he protested. “You are two, I’m just one!”

You were ready to say something when snow fell on you from up a tree, so big and heavy it actually put you down.

“And another one bites the dust!” your friend yelled. “Now it’s you and me, kid.”

You chuckled, managing to get up and biting your lip as your whole body quivered. You were  _freezing._

“I’m gonna warm myself up,” you warned them. “Don’t kill one another.”

You tried to clean snow from your coat before stepping into the motel room but some bits still fell on the wooden floor, and the sound of your boots against it probably was the thing that called Sam’s attention.

“Hey,” he smiled. “What happened?”

“Snow,” you tried to keep your jaw from shivering. “It fell from a tree, it completely buried me.”

He stood up quickly.

“I’m gonna set the fireplace,” he walked in its direction as you took off the snow-covered coat that was a bit too thin for the weather out there and sat in front of the growing fire. You didn’t know exactly how long you were there, distracted by the crippling, but when Sam came back he didn’t only have a blanket to cover you, but a cup of hot tea in his hands.

“Here you go,” he smiled sweetly and reached out to give it to you.

You just sat there, though, not saying words or making small talk. It was comfortable to be around Sam, he was a close friend of yours and an amazing man. At one moment, however, the two of you turned to look at each other at the same time. Your eyes crossed and you bit your lip. Damn. Did he always have such beautiful eyes? When did he move so close to your face?

“Y/N…” Sam whispered.

“Sam?”

Maybe he was ready to say something, maybe not, but it didn’t matter. The following moment, the door opened with a loud impact sound.

“Guys,” Jack exclaimed excitedly. “Dean is taking us to get hot chocolate. Come on.”

* * *

You hug yourself on the way to Sam’s door. While all of the bunker had a heating system, it had apparently broken or something, because the place was  _fucking freezing._

“Hey,” Sam smiled when he saw you hugging yourself after saying it was okay to open the door, all wrapped in a thick fur blanket while reading something, lied on his bed. “What are you doing here?”

You were from a very warm state. Winter  _wasn’t_ something you were used to or even enjoyed much, and that also meant you were very poorly prepared to it.

“Sam, I’m freezing,” you whined. “Do you have another one of those?”

He gave you a guilty smile.

“Sorry, it’s the only one I got. All the other blankets are too thin.”

You sighed.

“It’s okay,” you rubbed your hands together. “I’ll try piling seven or eight of mine, they might work.”

You were ready to close the door when you heard his voice again.

“There’s no need, come on in.”

You frowned but obeyed, and your eyes widened when you saw him shifting on his place. To give you space to lay by his side on the bed.

“Sam, it’s okay,” you protested. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“We’ve shared a bed once,” he reminded you. “Come on. There’s space.”

He waited for you to come in before wrapping the other side of the blanket around you and – lied between Sam’s incredibly warm body and the faux fur – you could already feel yourself getting warmer.

“Thanks,” you managed to say. “Sorry for just invading so late at night. it’s just  _so_ cold.”

He shook his head.

“Don’t worry,” he said quickly. “You’re freezing, Y/N. I don’t want you to die of hypothermia.”

You just stood in silence for a long moment and then your mind moved to the moment you’d shared in the motel room. He’d almost kissed you right there.

“Y/N?” he called, what seemed to be for the second time.

“Uh?” you turned to him, raising her eyebrows.

“I asked if you felt any better. You’re all…” he muttered, pointing at you, and you noticed you were still hugging yourself once again.

You nodded and before you could protest he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer and just staying there. Damn, he smelt só good.

“Thanks,” you whispered, finding your place there and laying your head on his chest as Sam seemed to relax, feeling him breathing.

Half an hour in, you started playing with his fingers without even noticing. He had beautiful hands – or maybe you were the one obsessed with them – and you just had this weird habit of tracing the lines of his skin.

“You okay over there?” Sam questioned quietly, squeezing you to assure you were feeling comfortable.

“Yeah,” you sighed. “Just… you know… Thinking. Just thinking. ”

“About?”

_Did you mean to kiss me back there?_

But you didn’t answer, lifting looking up from his chest and turning just enough to be looking at his face comfortably.

You tried to say something, at least express what you were feeling, but nothing came out.

‘ _He is your friend_ ’ You had to remind yourself. ‘ _Don’t mess this up._ ’

You were about to stand up when he held you, moving his hand to cup your cheek and waiting for any protests.

But you didn’t protest. Instead, you just moved up so your lips were at the same level, staring at each other for  _too long._

And then Sam kissed you.


End file.
